


Kittens

by osehorn13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco isnt impressed, Fluff, Harry brings home kittens, Kittens, M/M, lots and lots of fluff, really really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osehorn13/pseuds/osehorn13
Summary: Harry brings home two kittens, much to Draco's displeasure.





	

“Draco, please don't hate me.”  
Harry stood at the entrance to the kitchen, shopping bags dangling from his arms. His words sounded ominous and worried Draco.  
Harry was always pulling off crazy stunts, without consulting Draco, and then apologizing, making sure to mention that it will never happen again. It always happens again.  
“What did you do?”  
“Well. I may or may not have brought home a kitten?” Harry cringed and waited for the reaction he expected. He wasn't anticipating the next question.  
“How many?”  
“Excuse me?”  
Draco sighed at the stupidity of his husband. “I asked, how many kittens did you bring home. I know you, and it would have been more that one.”  
“Fine. It was two, however,” Harry stopped Draco before he had even spoken, “they look just like us! One is pure white with blue eyes, and one is black with green eyes! How coincidental, right?”  
Draco looked unimpressed. “Yes, extremely coincidental.”  
“So?”  
“So, what?”  
“Can we keep them?”


End file.
